Bats of Gotham
by Keep Moving Onwards
Summary: Dick is the youngest of the Bat family. He is Robin, he wants to join the new team that's forming. No OC.


**I do not own DC comics.**

**Um this wouldn't be updated too often, but I thought I'd just put out now.**

**They're all a bit OOC, particularly Cassie (who I do not plan on using much) I can't write her well and I don't know too much about her, she'll just be the oracle persona, not Cassie as we know her. **

**This is important! **

**Ages and aliases (for most of the story)**

**Oldest to youngest**

Terry (18) Red Bat

Cassie (17) Oracle

Kaldur (17) Aqualad

Damien (16) Red Robin

Roy (16) Red Arrow

Me'gan (16) Miss M.

Conner (15) Superboy

Tim (15) Nightwing

Artemis (15) Artemis

Jason (15) Red Hood

Wally (15) KF

Barbara (14) Batgirl

Dick (13) Robin

Matt (7) terry's younger brother; he will be a reoccurring charter, though not a member of the 'bat family' possibly 'little wing' later – doesn't know his brother's secret

**More obscure background info:**

**Project batman beyond: basically Terry's genetic father is Batman same goes for his little brother.**

**The bat kids are to an extent co-led by Damien and Terry. I made minor changes to Cadmus's history to accommodate for Terry. Bruce picked them up in this order: Damien gets dropped off by Talia, Jason tries to steal the wheels off bat mobile, Tim who was caught being a stalker (his dad dies shortly before this), Terry's dad dies and he is employed as a 'babysitter' to help Alfred out, Dick's parents fall during their circus act. **

**The only one whose back-story has changed at all is Tim and it holds little/no relevance. **

"A team?" Damien asked, looking at his youngest brother.

"Yeah, a few of the former side-kicks, me, KF, Aqualad, Superboy and maybe Speedy too!" Robin replied happily.

"A covert ops team, missions assigned by Batman, training Black Canary, den mother Red Tornado." Cass read off the screen of files she'd hacked.

The entire group of bat-kids were in the cave. Tim was on the high bars, trying to do a quadruple flip from standing. Jason and Terry were sparring, Barbara was reading a book, Cass was at a computer, and Damien and Dick were arguing about the team.

"No way, none of them have the proper training. It's dangerous."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Dick aimed a punch at Damien.

Damien sighed, blocking the punch easily. "Dick, come on, you know it's too risky."

"It's like Superboy said, get on board or get out of the way." The younger boy pulled out a bat-a-rang, making a motion to slash at his older brother.

Terry came over and placed a hand on each boy, pushing them apart. "No injuring each other. Remember what happened last time?"

Damien groaned and Jason, who had walked over with Terry, shuddered at the memory.

Last month Damien and Jason had gotten into a shouting match that had quickly turned into a violent fight. Damien had used his sword and Jason had pulled a gun. Both boys had ended up having to do manual labor around the house and the bat cave for 3 weeks, and hadn't been allowed on patrol.

Dick quickly replaced the bat-a-rang, still glaring at Damien, "I'm going to be on the team anyways." He stormed out.

Barbara put down her book and Tim walked over.

"Cass, what do we know about these kids?"

Cassandra began to type and an image appeared on the screen. "Wally West, AKA Kid Flash, he got his powers when he intentionally recreated his uncle's accident, it put him in a comma for nearly a month after that. Wally joined Barry Allen AKA The Flash, who is his uncle. He has a record, one shoplifting, about a year before he got his powers."

"He has a record…" Tim stated, stopping when he received glares from his siblings.

"He's fine," Terry said, glancing at Damien for confirmation, to which the boy shrugged.

The screen changed and Cass began again. "Me'gan Morzz A.K.A. Miss Martian, she 49 in mars years metaphysically she is the equivalent of a 16 year old girl. She is a white Martian that wears the guise of a green one. She has done so since a young age, due to her parents urging and to avoid racism and persecution."

"She's suspicious at best," Tim summarized.

"Pretty much," Barbra agreed pulling out her hand held commuter. "White Martians are naturally hostile for the most part."

"We can do more digging on that later. Moving on to the next member." Jason urged with his usual impatience.

"Kaldur'am or Kaldur, A.K.A. Aqualad. After he and his classmate Garth saved Aquaman from Ocean master they were both offered the opportunity to become Aquaman's sidekick on land. Garth refused the offer, deciding to remain in sorcery school, while Kaldur accepted. Aqualad later found out that he was the son of Black Manta. He immediately told this to Aquaman, but he was not stripped of his position or punished for his linage."

"Lucky," Damien muttered barely loud enough for his family to hear.

"This last one is really interesting," Cass said, hoping to avoid Damien going back into his 'dad doesn't care about me' corner. "Superboy, no civilian name as of yet, cloned from the DNA of Superman, A.K.A. Clark Kent as Cadmus's 'Project Kr'. He is about 9 months old and was taught by geno-morphs at the facility that eventually helped free him. Superman has refused to interact with the boy in any way since their original meeting." She glanced around the room.

Terry and Damien exchanged a look, "he's fine," they both said in unison. Tim and Barbra nodded approval while Jason seemed unsure, he shrugged.

-123 Break Line -

_Happy Harbor shopping center_

Wally, Kaldur, Me'gan and Superboy stood in the center of the mall with black Canary, in civilian clothes.

Black Canary looked at her watch. "Alright, you have 4 hours before you have to be back in the cave. Make it count." She smiled and left.

"So, where are we supposed to go first?" Superboy asked.

Before any of the team could answer there was a loud scream and gun shots. Wally smiled with the excitement of a two year old. "That's our cue!" he ran of. Meg'an's skin color changed and she flew off after him. Kaldur sighed and started to follow them.

Superboy tilted his head "wait a second." He looked around, taking in things with super senses and x-ray vision.

Kaldur looked at the kryptonian teen "What is it?"

"Those shots were fired by a remote control robot. Four teenagers are commanding it from various places in the building." The clone squinted harder. "I keep losing sight of them, it's like they can disappear."

Kaldur was slightly startled at the other boy's sudden intuition but didn't press the matter. "We better figure out what's going on."


End file.
